Open Compute Project (OCP) or Open Compute Program Mezzanine cards aim to provide industrial standard hardware to lower the costs, and they have specific profile dimension, functions, pins etc. As high-density input/output (I/O) cards, the OCP mezzanine cards have been extensively used by the server field. However, the racks of many storage devices still lack an interface of the OCP mezzanine card at the present, such that the OCP mezzanine card cannot be directly applied on the rack of these storage devices.